1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for drawing graphics at high speed in a graphic controller which is used in a multimedia data processing and display system.
The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 96-45151 which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, graphic controllers having graphics accelerators are capable of drawing a variety of graphics, such as point, line, triangle, rectangle and quadrilateral, which can be implemented in hardware. Each of such graphics requires at most four coordinates which can be represented by four points on screen.
Also, so as to draw each graphics on screen, four write commands and data corresponding thereto must be provided from a host to a graphic controller. This is because each coordinate so designated requires the execution of a write command of data to the controller to draw the graphics on screen.
When drawing graphics on screen, the graphic controller receives four coordinates from the host, but it uses only one coordinate thereof in case of a point, only two coordinates thereof in the case of a line or a rectangle, and only three coordinates in the case of a triangle. Since the graphic controller must then execute command cycles which are caused by unnecessary coordinates, the graphics processing speed is not optimized.
Accordingly, there rises an undesired problem that performance of the graphic controller becomes relatively low.